


Alive

by traipsingexodus



Series: Homunculus [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Violence, Gang Rape, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traipsingexodus/pseuds/traipsingexodus
Summary: Karan was a Weavile.





	Alive

___There’s a Weavile in this city that’s seen what lies beneath._

_There’s a Weavile in this city that knows depravity’s reach._

* * *

 

Hunger makes you do stupid things. Karan struggles to her feet in time for Roquefort to grab hold of her midsection and suplex her. _Like eat some mean fuckin' Scrafty's stash_ , she thinks to herself.

Julian, Roquefort and Durance. She didn't know much about Julian, other than to avoid him. And she does. Or did. Roquefort, the Hawlucha - doesn't talk much. Always sounds gruff when he does. Grunts a bit when he attacks.

Durance isn't joining in, he's just watching. Karan feels a punch hit her cheek, sends her off balance, then another to her other cheek, sends her onto her back. She gets up. Outnumbered three to one, two to one, even one to one - she can't fight. She's terrible at it. Knows how to run. Knows how to pounce. Can't give them the claws. So she talks.

It's not working.

"Just to stay alive, that's all," explains Karan. A punch hits her squarely in the stomach and she doubles over, gasping. The explanation doesn't please him - but he believes her.

 _This Weavile though, she's weak,_ thinks Julian. Couldn't do a thing to Roquefort, a Hawlucha with every reason to lose to that icy breath of hers. He fights down a desire to sneer.

"Those were  _my_  berries, ya fucking cunt," spits Julian. The Scrafty kicks the Weavile in the face, sends her tumbling onto her back. "You've got until tonight to bring me back  _twice_  as many as ya took." He snaps his fingers. "Durance, go with her. Keep her in line."

Karan gasps for air and groans. "B-but, it's already late." She rolls onto her side and clutches her stomach. "Ohhh… it'll be dark in no time."

The Scrafty places a foot firmly on her head and sneers. "Better hurry up then." He snaps his fingers, and gestures at Durance. As the Heliolisk passes, he whispers something to him that Karan doesn't catch.

The lizard smirks and grabs Karan's arm before dragging her out of the alley. "Don't you worry boss, she'll get 'em for you." Once the two were clear of the alley the Heliolisk gets Karan roughly to her feet and says, his tone gruff, "Come on you, come on. Don't have all day. I know where gettin' some berries should be easy enough. Little market stall. Tons of 'em."

Karan wheezes, still clutching her stomach, and coughs out, "Th-thanks. Why are you helping me, though?"

The lizard's eyes widen. "Hey, we all get desperate," he says innocently. He coughs and then adds, "But I do need somethin' myself. Near the stall is a medicine stand. Herbal powder and all that. Need some, got a nasty gash near somewhere private."

Karan struggles to not laugh. "How'd you get that?" she asks, barely concealing a grin.

"I hear ya nearly laughing, ya bitch." He growls and then chuckles. "Yeah, I guess it is kinda funny. Anyway, need the powder. Make sure you swipe some."

"Isn't it kinda dangerous to do this in the day? Sun  _is_  getting low, but even then..." asks Karan. She scratches her stomach idly and stretches.

"They put the berries away during the night, same with the herbal powder stuff. I'll try and run a distraction for ya." He pauses. "Besides, you heard Julian." He continues to lead her through the thin crowd of people that lined the sidewalks of Lumiose. They had moved from the decaying parts of the red light district to the well-maintained market district. He holds out a hand to stop her.

The Weavile smiles at the Heliolisk. "You're being awful nice to me, aren't you? Showing me where to go and everything?"

With a shrug, Durance points out the stall in the distance. "Julian's a bit of a prick. No sense gettin' on his bad side, right?"

"Guess not. That's the stall?" she asks.

"Yep. Good luck," he says shortly, "I'll be watching from here."

Karan is fast and the shopkeepers, slow. Each time a crowd obscures her she swipes a berry or two. She hides them next to a bin that stands next to a stoop that leads into someone's home. Again and again until she has ten.

A beating over five berries. All because she was hungry. She eyes the herbal powders stand. _Here goes nothing,_ she thinks.

There isn't nearly a large enough crowd. She needs a distraction. She crouches near a tree and watches the stand, ignoring the yelps and cries of alarm from the occasional passerby that no doubt assumes there is a Weavile on the prowl for something.

She imagines one of those humans showing up and throwing a ball at her. Or sending another Pokemon after her. She shakes her head to clear the thought from her mind. _She could dream later,_ she thinks, _for now - an opening._ The shopkeep is distracted, saying something loudly to the man that is holding up a bag and pointing at it angrily. It's wet. She glances around and sees Durance. He gives her a small wave.

She grins and sprints forward, grabs a pouch and darts back to her stash of berries. Carefully, she loads the pouch with the berries and smiles. Somehow, Karan swiped a pouch intended to hold a lot more powder than it had in it.

Purring with content, Karan makes her way back to Durance and holds up the bag in triumph. "Already got everything we needed!" She glances up at the sky - it was beginning to darken proper now.

"Just in time to. Ya lucked out," replies Durance. He turns about and begins to walk away. "We're goin'. Sooner you get the stuff to Julian the better I think, right?" Karan nods and follows after Durance's retreating back.

The walk back is silent, and by the time they reach the alley it has darkened considerably. She overtakes the Heliolisk and walks to the end and looks around. "Durance, where'd they all go?"

A light blinks into existence behind her, and she turns about, squinting. Durance's neck prongs are extended and producing a curious light. "Toss the bag over by that dumpster there."

Karan does as she's told and frowns. "What's the light show for?" she asks. She glances around. "And you gonna tell me where everyone went? Can I just leave?"

She hears a cold laugh - it sends a shiver up her spine. "Wh-what's so funny?"

"No you can't just leave ya stupid cunt." A shadow darts out from behind the brilliant prongs of light and sweeps Karan onto her back. A punch connects squarely with the center of her chest and knocks the wind out of her.

The light dies and Durance and another shadowed figure walk over to her to join Julian, who stares down at her with a sneer.

"Stupid enough to think that some berries and powder was gonna be enough?" asks the Scrafty. "Really? You might be the dumbest fuckin' Weavile in all of Lumiose."

"Kalos even," grunts Roque.

Karan tries to struggle to her feet, and then shrieks. Her entire body seizes up and she spasms on the ground. The glow of electricity fades from Durance's body and he throws his head back, cackling.

"I'm with Roque. Kalos, fersure."

Julian laughs and kneels down before Karan and spreads her legs. "Awrigh', let's see if you were right or not there, Durance," he says fiendishly.

Karan watches in horror as Julian pulls himself free from the strange excess of skin that resembled the pants humans wore and presses it against her entrance. She manages to wrench her mouth open and whisper, "Please, no…"

"Shoulda thought about that 'fore ya took those berries, kitty," growls Julian. He presses himself slowly into her.

Karan shrieks. Her arms fly up to Julian to rake against his chest and Julian snarls, freeing himself from her in response. Angry red cuts criss-cross his torso and he slams his forehead against hers. The world goes black for a moment and then Karan's entire body seizes and spasms again as Durance lights up with electricity.

"You're gonna regret that one, cunt," growls Julian. He forces himself in, and Karan feels herself tear open.

She fights down the shriek this time, manages an ugly grimace instead and stares back at the Scrafty, commanding her arms to lift up and scratch at him again. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't break. She wouldn't break.

It is excruciating. She swears her organs are being destroyed. She feels the Scrafty grab her neck and squeeze. He chuckles at her gasps, picks up speed, squeezes harder, picks up speed. A blow comes to her stomach, knocks what little wind was left in her out. Comes again. And again. She hears him shout "fuck" into the air. His grip tightens and then goes slack as something hot swells inside her and disgust grips her stomach like a vise.

Julian's groan bounces around in her head. She feels the fight in her beginning to crack. With a low whistle dismounts and says, "Snagged us a fresh one, Durance. Thought she'd tear it off." He claps the Heliolisk on the back and turns to the Hawlucha. "Sorry, but yer third Roque. Don't want an icicle through the chest now, do ya? Durance'll put her good though."

Roquefort chuckles. "'Course, boss."

The Heliolisk crawls over the Weavile and looks her in the face with a grin. Two wicked peaks twitch at her. He dives into her with both and Karan screams again. Her limbs convulse and her back spasms. Electricity surges through her randomly, then rhythmically, then constantly as Durance picks up speed. He laughs now and again at the Weavile writhing beneath him and releases himself into her - and her entire body.

She feels herself violently shaking, her heart pounds against her ribcage, her back arches and arms and legs spasm. Perhaps it's enough to kill her.

The thought is there - and then it's gone.

Everything goes black again, and when Karan finally regains consciousness she hears laughter, and feels herself being dragged away. Her crotch, her legs and her back all feel wet.

"Fuckin' pissed herself," chuckles Julian. "Take it easy with the shocks Durance. Yer up Roque."

The Hawlucha doesn't kneel. He towers over her and then bends over to lift her from the ground.

The fight in her cracks more.

* * *

 _No more,_ she thinks. _Let them kill me. Let the gods have mercy._

No mercy. No quarter.

Julian slugs her across the face and presses himself deeper. The pain in her womb and along more of her abdomen than she cared to consider, intensifies as his thrusts increase in speed. Nearby, Roquefort and Durance stare on, the menacing glint of their eyes almost imperceptible in the darkness of the alley.

Karan spits out a mouthful of blood and feels her chest heave. She fights down the sob and glares at Julian.

Every stop has a new start too soon after.

Another punch directly across the face. He presses her cheek into the ground and picks up his speed again and then roars. The disgusting pressure of his seed flowing into her body nearly makes her retch. He doesn't stop, sickly wet sounds and slaps ring out in the silent alley.

"Definitely a good fuck," pants Julian. He lets out another long grunt.

She sees a shadow shuffle in next to her and then cross a leg over her. Somewhere in the dark above her the shadow says, "Not afraid of kittens, Julian?"

"Real funny, Roque." The Scrafty keeps thrusting. "She can deal with it."

Something in her chest falls away into an abyss. The fight in her shatters.

She grimaces and sputters out, "F-fuck you." A hand comes down to her throat and squeezes until she gasps.

Roquefort drops himself into her mouth and presses down as far as he can. She retches, a mixture of blood and saliva bubbles out around his circumference. Her eyes roll up in her head and she flails her arms, suffocating. She'd be dead soon.

Thank the gods.

He starts thrusting, pulling out just enough, letting her breathe. She sucks down air greedily. Shame washes over her.

She still wants to live.

Tears form at the corners of her eyes, a mixture of how pathetic she feels and the invader in her throat bulging it out and bringing less blood and more spittle with each thrust.

Relief. They remove themselves from their victim long enough for her to pant, cough and sputter. Everything was on fire. Julian claps Roque on the shoulder, grinning and then kicks Karan in the side. "How're you feeling, slut?" Another kick to the side, it sends her rolling over. She clutches her side and groans. It catches in her throat and she coughs; spits up spittle, blood and semen.

"Just kill me already," she coughs out. The invisible flames were destroying her, from head to clawed toe. She was coated in blood, sex and bitter shame. She closes her eyes and sobs finally. "Just kill me." Her sobs mingle with her pleas, becoming incoherent babbling and high-pitched wails.

Rough hands lift her into the air and something slides underneath her, unseen. Durance plunges both his halves directly into her anus and begins pounding.

She was going to tear in half.

Her scream dies on Roquefort, as he shoves himself back into her mouth, down further into her throat. Julian pushes himself into her vagina again and pushes her legs far apart. Too far. Her screams of pain catch somewhere in her sternum, stopped completely by Roquefort. Surely this was the end of it; they'd get too rough with her, beat her too savagely, rape her for too long, and her heart would cry out that it had beat its last.

Blows rain down upon her chest, her stomach and abdomen.

Endless torrents of toxic seed spray onto her, into her. She feels herself being tossed around each time one of the roars at the apex of orgasm rings out. Time stops. The sky doesn't change color, the few times she can see it.

She hits the ground heavily on her stomach, as one of them removes himself from her with a sigh of relief and lets go of her arms. Poison spills out of her. "Arright boss, I'm spent. Let's get out of here." She hears Julian and Durance mumble their agreement. Something stomps hard on her back and she lets out a long, carrying howl of anguish. Someone pinches her butt. Slaps it.

"Get a move on Julian, I'm hungry," calls out Durance.

"Don't go dyin' on us. We'll be back," says a retreating voice.  _Julian._

She hears them shuffling away.

Her fur was matted, stinking and stained with blood. Huge chunks of the plumage upon her head lay scattered around her. She reaches gingerly to her rear and finds every last feather that made up her tail is gone.

She was alive.

Karan rolls to her side, brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them.

 _I'll cry now,_ she thinks. _I'll cry forever._

_And then I'll die._

* * *

She awakens a few hours later - her three attackers still gone. She struggles to her feet and groans. Then she sobs. She had to get out of the alley. She takes a step and stumbles over. It's too much.

She cries again, howls into the night.

The manhole cover near her explodes open, and purple light rises like a pillar from it. Karan looks feebly up at it. _Is this it,_ she thinks, _the end?_

"Fetid whore." A glittering purple cloud rises out of the hole and tendrils of dark violet energy wind around her entire body in an instant. Karan does not struggle, instead lets her body go slack as the tendrils lift her and bring her towards the hole. Three violet eyes spring to life, floating in the column of light.

"Do you wish to live, whore? Do you desire  _revenge_?"

Karan raises her head and stares into the eyes. "What for…" She slumps again, defeated. "What good would that do me?"

The tendrils squeeze tighter. She feels her wounds begin to heal. The feathers that adorned her head, made up her tail - she feels them regrow. The pieces in her, the will to fight begin to piece together. The will to live in her surges. They begin to swirl together.

She feels life swelling in her chest, her heart beat quickens and the darkness that hung over her begins to clear.

"A chance, Whore. I offer you a chance. Revenge. Cold, brutal revenge."

The voice sparks a fire in her heart. A tendril comes up and taps the jewel in her forehead. "I am your King. Serve me well, Whore, and I shall reward you."

"I can't fight. All I'm good for is running," she explains. The swelling in her chest slows, deflates even. _That and one other thing,_ she thinks miserably.

The tendril presses against the jewel and a sudden pressure springs to life in Karan's head. The swelling resumes. She feels strength surge into her limbs.

"I have power beyond your wildest imagination, Whore. And my demands in return are short and simple." There is a long pause, and Karan stares into the eyes, fascinated. "Serve me."

"What do you mean, serve?" she asks. Her words are sluggish, drawn out. The tendril was weighing heavy on her mind.  _In_  her mind. It wound around her brain and squeezed it. Everything was distorting. She felt drunk.

" _Serve_. That is what I mean. Do so and you shall be rewarded beyond even what you feel in you now; you need simply request a fitting prize from your king."

Karan's eyes lock on the tendril that was pressing against her forehead. After a long while, she thinks of Julian's lifeless body before her. Of a dead and brutalized Durance. Of a plucked and savaged Roquefort.

Fear, anger, loathing and desire explode to life in her heart and she cries, "I want to kill them, tear them apart,  _ruin them!_  I want to  _live_!"

The tendrils wrap around her body again and squeeze so tightly she fears her bones may break.

"It shall be done."

The deep purple tendrils punch holes without wounds in her sides, arms, legs, and chest and snake into her. A strange swelling sensation fills every part of her body. The tendril pressing against the jewel pushes fully into it, seems to fill her head with water and snake around her brain. It sends her tumbling over and the world goes black.

_Listen well, little Whore, for now you are my subject. You will steal and murder. Lay with man and pluck his precious heart. You will build for me, hide hearts for me, and always abide by me._

_Every kill is your reward. Tower over their broken corpses and let victory wash over you. So long as you kill for your king - so long as your king reigns when he ascends, so long shall your reward be._

_But first, you will take revenge upon the interlopers. The one you call Julian and his cohorts trespass upon lands given to me by birthright._

_Kill them._

Karan's eyes blink open and she glances around. Her attackers stand abreast of one another a few feet away, framed in the light that spills in from the street at the mouth of the alley. "Sleep well hon?" says Julian snidely. He snaps his finger again.

Karan is on all fours and sprinting full pelt at Durance a moment later. She pounces at the Heliolisk, but dives past him instead, then runs straight at his midsection and sends him flying several feet back towards the rear of the alley, away from the rest. The blasts of electricity he launched at her fizzle and crackle uselessly against the walls and floor. She hears Julian shout, "What the fuck!?" beside her and she thrusts a clawed hand into Durance's stomach.

The Heliolisk sends sparks of electricity along his body, up her arm and shocks Karan, screaming. Karan smiles cruelly, the electricity registering only faintly in her mind, and twists her arm in the wound, digs her hand deeper and deeper until she hears someone running at her. She turns in time to see Roquefort rushing her and holds up a leg, pointed at his midsection.

There's a loud squelch and the Hawlucha grasps her ankle, sputtering. Her foot is embedded in his abdomen. She tears her hand out of Durance to the sound of another scream, pulling lengths of bloody intestine with it and sends Roquefort tumbling over. She pulls her foot dexterously from his stomach and digs her clawed hands into his shoulders. The Hawlucha groans in agony and then Karan bites at his throat and tears a chunk of feathers and flesh from it.

She looks up in time to see Julian flying directly at her, a kick aimed her face. It sends the Weavile and the Scrafty alike flying backwards and they land in a heap against the back wall of the alley. Karan is up first, and drives a single claw directly into the Scrafty's calf. Julian hisses in pain as she pulls the digit out and sprints off towards his fallen friends.

She pounces onto the weakly stirring Hawlucha, screaming madly, and starts scratching, scooping, tearing and pulling at his chest and stomach. Blood splatters around her, on her, and the air fills with the wet tears of flesh and flecks of gore.

She stands, her chest heaving and then turns a wicked, flashing eye at the Heliolisk. Durance has shuffled somewhat away from her, towards Julian. He moans for help to the Scrafty and then sees Karan sprint at him. As she jumps upon him, she hears him plead for his life.

She brings her face within an inch of his and smiles. "Of course," she purrs, her tone soothing but her eyes alive with malice. "Of course, of course, of course, of course." She taps a single claw delicately against his nose and then reaches down to the hole in his stomach and begins to pull it apart.

The electricity is even weaker than before. Why matters very little to her, she ignores it all the same. She pulls the wound further apart and seizes organs at random.

Julian watches her carelessly toss away the viscera she pulled from his friend - somewhere in the middle of her assault, he stops screaming. It doesn't stop her.

The Scrafty backs against the wall and stares down the Weavile with fear in his eyes. Her face is set into a snarl. He glances down at her face, her fur, her claws: flecked with gore and blood, and he gulps. "K-Karan, come on now, it don't have to be like this..." He looks past her, at the limp, barely recognizable bodies of a Hawlucha and Heliolisk lying in puddles of blood and gore.

"I know exactly how it has to be," she whispers. "I've known for a very long time now."

Julian jumps at her touch. Wet claws rub against his crotch insistently, coax him out. "What the fuck?"

Karan's face splits into an inviting smile, her eyes half-lidded as a purr rumbles out of her throat. "They're out of the way now, so we can  _enjoy_  ourselves." She presses her lips against his and then pulls away briefly. "Come out and play, please. Don't leave this  _evil little Weavile_  waiting."

Julian's eyes dart about the alley and he swallows. Might as well, right? His hand reaches down, works himself over, swelling until she stops him and kneels. He slumps against the wall of the alley and watches her bob back and forth warily. Incomprehension dominates his mind and the rollicking waves of pleasure that run up to his conscious thoughts are muddied and confused. "Wh-why? What the hell are you doin' this for?"

Karan runs her tongue from the base to the tip slowly and stops. "I'm doing what you taught me, silly." She seizes his sides and pulls him roughly down to straddle him. She drops herself onto his length in one motion and begins to bounce.

The Scrafty's heart is beating so fast now he expects it may give up in protest. Apprehension makes his entire body feel like it was being assaulted by tiny pin pricks. Karan purrs, moans and groans above him. She throws him looks of lust, licks her lips, leans in to kiss him, lick his face and hold it in her hands.

His hips buck beneath her on instinct alone. An intoxicating fog creeps over his mind like he's chugged a bottle of cheap booze. Subconsciously, his hands nearly move to hold her hips, guide her along his body. He stops himself the first time.

Not the second.

He grunts, groans. Brings her down faster. He pushes himself into her kisses, brushes his lips against her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders and chest. He leans against the alley wall and his breathing hastens.

She catches it. "That's right Julian, fill me up again." Her pace quickens. "Do it." She repeats herself. Faster and faster, whispering in his ear. His hands clench around her hips and he groans in triumphant, blinded ecstasy.

Pain.

Karan presses her claw directly into chest, over his heart. Pushes further and further, between the ribs, feels the heart beating at a fever pitch and pushes the claw all the way through it. The beating quickens, matches the spasms of his buried member. It begins to weaken.

Julian stares her in the eye, his mouth agape, his sharp breaths growing shallower.

She is completely deadpan. She pulls her claw out and then thrusts it back in. Pain catches in his throat and he tries to pry her off him. Her free hand comes to his throat and pins his head to the wall. His arms begin to feel cold, and she starts bouncing again. He feels himself wilting in her, around her.

"What's wrong? Keep going. Show me what you taught me, Julian." Her face remains impassive.

Karan bites his neck, draws blood and laps at it. She pauses. She looks him in the face again, his skin now deathly pale. Her mouth splits open into a wide grin.

She feels his heart stop around her claw and pulls it from his chest. The Scrafty's head slumps forward, his eyes open, an expression of horror frozen upon his face.

The Weavile runs her hands along her entire body, down to where she stopped and Julian began. Shivers run down her spine and she runs her hands down her body again more slowly.

More shivers. Again. More shivers. Again.

She lets out a long growl of satisfaction and finally stands, glances up at the sky and sees the dim orange of breaking dawn above her.

A voice comes to life from the manhole somewhere far behind her.

_You have done well, Whore. Remain where you are. Vassal comes for you._

She stands and breathes in the morning air. It smells sweet. Almost tastes it, too. She looks around the alley and smiles. She didn't know who Vassal was. It didn't matter.

The king hadn't lied to her. She had her revenge. She licks at her claws and laughs. The king hadn't lied to her.

She runs her hands down her body slowly and feels her spine shiver. It is hers. The days are her king's.

But she is alive.


End file.
